


Way Down Inside

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Series: Destiel Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Come play, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, Team Dean's Red Ass, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Cas and Dean have agreed to introduce some creative punishment methods into the bedroom. Will Dean be an obedient boy, or is Cas going to have to pull out a couple pieces of their discarded clothing to hold him still and teach him a lesson?Title from Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin





	Way Down Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. No, seriously. No plot to be seen for miles. Please read the tags. THIS SOME KINKY SHIT. Is there a rating higher than Explicit?? Because... this might count.
> 
> Written for Destiel Fanfiction BINGO Board 2: "Write the kinkiest fic you can think of."

Dean sucked in a stream of air as the tongue below edged at his hole. His first instinct was to draw back, but Cas didn’t leave much room to move, as his arms were wrapped snugly around Dean’s thighs. He couldn’t help the grunt that escaped his throat as Cas’ tongue finally dipped into his tight heat. So much for staying quiet.

 

“Dean,” Cas gravelled. “I was explicit on my instruction to not make noises, was I not?”

 

“Y-yes,” Dean quaked. Answering questions didn’t count, right?

 

“And I explained the punishment clearly, correct?”

 

Dean gulped and glanced down at the pile of their mixed clothes lying on the floor. On top laid Cas’ insurance against Dean’s disobedience: his own belt, and Cas’ tie. His cock moved of its own accord at the thought of being tied up. He had been apprehensive about being hit, at first, but the two had worked out an agreement to start out gentle. He didn’t expect to be so excited about today being the day.

 

“You did,” he replied, spread on his back across his mattress with Cas between his legs.

 

Cas let Dean’s thighs go and crawled over him, staring deep into the glassy green eyes with his own ocean blues. There was something primal and wild to Cas’ face, something Dean never got to see any other time. Cas was an angel -- the furthest possible thing from feral and animalistic -- but here, when it was just them, a natural dynamic fell into place that catapulted Cas into the place of dominance he loved and the security of submission Dean craved.

 

“Put your hands above your head.”

 

Before Cas could finish his sentence, Dean was throwing his arms up in compliance. His licked his lip in suspense as Cas dragged his blue tie onto the bed and wrapped Dean all the way from his wrists to his fingers, then knotted the rest of the length around the bed frame. Dean let out an exhale through his nose and pulled his feet further up the bed as Cas bent the belt into a teardrop shaped loop.

 

Dean tested his bind with a short tug. “You can use your safeword at any time, Dean.”

 

He watched Cas run his hand over the leather and nodded. When Cas flipped him onto his stomach, Dean’s heart raced at the sudden inability to see what was going on behind him. All he saw were his hands bound in front of him. He smiled to himself. He was so glad he disobeyed today.

 

“If you need me to stop, let me know.”

 

“Dammit, I’m fine, Cas! Get the fuck on with it.”

 

Dean felt the mattress around him dip as Cas sunk his hands into the memory foam to hover over him. He felt Cas’ body heat as he lowered himself, and Dean’s skin prickled as Cas whispered into his ear, “Your behavior is horrendous. I believe the human term is  _ brat _ .”

 

“I’m  _ your  _ brat.”

 

“Mine? Yes. Brat? Not for much longer.” Cas hit the side of the bed with the looped belt, eliciting a startled jump out of Dean. “I plan on reddening your impudent ass with this until you’re screaming for me to fuck you. I want to hear you beg. Do you hear me?” Dean nodded again. “You can make noise, but don’t utter a single word until you’re ready for my cock.”

 

Dean bit his lip and tightened his fists. He clamped his eyes shut as the seconds dragged on, muscles clenched in anticipation. As he let out a long breath, he began to relax, then shouted when a tiny smack took him by surprise.

 

In retrospect, it was one hundred percent painless. He began laughing when he realized he had become that worked up over a tiny love tap, but his giggles turned to a sudden yelp when a second swat came down, a little harder this time. He breathed out as the sting spread over his ass and tingled into his dick, already beginning to swell. Half a minute later, a second wave of sensations coursed through him. Adrenaline washed through him to compensate for the pain, and he felt a shudder of pleasure. He felt empowered. Unbreakable. He felt amazing.

 

Cas smacked him with the looped belt again, and this time Dean let out a silent huff of air instead of adding tone. Cas couldn’t see him, but he was grinning into the mattress. He hummed as the sting gave way to prickled warmth, hips rocking as his erection pressed between his lower belly and the sheets. 

 

He didn’t expect Cas to bend down to his level and lift his head to meet his face. Dean’s hair was in his fist, but it was the ball of his hand shoving against his forehead that did all the raising.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Dean glanced over with wide eyes.

 

“Your pleasure comes from me, is that clear?” When Dean nodded, Cas let go of him and went back to the side of the bed. 

 

He repositioned the belt in his clenched hand, making the loop bigger and brought it down on Dean’s ass, hard enough this time to leave a mark. Dean groaned into his closed mouth, or maybe it was just from his face being buried in the mattress. The sounds he made caused Cas to take every moment away from the belt concentrating on keeping in his load. He wanted Dean’s ass bright red before he gave into the carnal hunger building in his gut.

 

If Dean’s rutting was any indication, he was enjoying this as much as Cas was, which made waiting that much harder. After a few more seconds, he brought down his heaviest blow yet, earning a squirm from Dean and a large belt-shaped mark from his freckled skin. That was as hard as he’d go. The marks were bright and would last for days, but he didn’t want to hurt Dean on their first try at this.

 

“Your skin,” Cas breathed, fingers reaching down to ghost over Dean’s ass cheeks. He didn’t even flinch at the touch; just sunk into the comfort of it, enjoying Cas’ feather-light touch. “I wish you could see. It’s beautiful like this, Dean.”

 

Dean let out a smooth breath before the next blow shook him out of the bliss. The stings were dulling with every hit, but it made him no less hard. He knew he could come at any moment, hands tied and untouched, just from hearing Cas’ pleased voice and feeling the things he was doing to him. Cas sounded so satisfied with how he was accepting his punishment, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. He never wanted to not feel like this. He never wanted it to end.

 

But he knew it would, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. It would sooner than later. He yelled in blissful pain as Cas smacked a mark across a part of his ass that hadn’t been quite covered yet, and he kept moaning as he rolled into the aftershocks. His cock was so sensitive that it physically hurt, and he grimaced as he fought the urge to arch his back to give some relief.

 

“Cas,” he sobbed. “Please…  _ please… _ ”

 

Dean heard leather hit the floor. Then he felt Cas grab his waist, turn him back around, and glare down at him with lust-blown eyes. He hardly had time to glance down at the precome beading on Cas’ cock before Cas bent down and licked into Dean’s mouth, covering any further moans. Dean accepted the kiss, breath quavering and mind racing with how much he wanted to have Cas’ cock inside him.

 

Cas pulled away from the kiss and wiped Dean’s tear away with his thumb. “Are you alright?” he asked, holding Dean’s face.

 

“Yes,” Dean wheezed. “Just… fuck me, Cas. Please. I need you right now.”

 

Cas tilted his head, keeping Dean’s face in his hands. “You want my cock?”

 

Dean could see Cas was barely holding it together, but he had lost the willpower to be a smug little shit a long time ago. “Fuck, Cas, I want your cock! You wanted me to beg? Here I am, begging. Shit.”

 

The dark smile that crept across Cas’ face quickened Dean’s heart rate and went straight to his dick. He was powerless against the angel, who threw Dean’s legs over his shoulders and aligned himself with Dean’s ass. He hissed as the motion rubbed his raw skin against the sheets, which now felt rough after the hits, but he powered through as Cas slicked himself up and lowered into him inch by glorious inch.

 

“Fuck, yeah Cas,” Dean cried as his ass was filled. Cas wasn’t even railing into him yet, and Dean was already singing his praises. After so much anticipation, just this motion alone was exquisite. “Your cock is so good. So fucking good, Cas.” 

 

His lip quivered as he looked at the sight above. Cas’ deep eyes were framed by his messy hair, and he breathed heavy as he guided himself the rest of the way into him. He wanted so badly to touch Cas, to touch himself, to push himself further down onto Cas’ length, but his hands were still bound above his head. He sighed contentedly as Cas bottomed out and held onto his ankles, turning to kiss each one before his first long thrust.

 

Both of them saw stars as Cas buried himself to the hilt on that first pass. Cas closed his eyes as he moaned, willing himself to last long enough to make Dean come screaming. Dean’s mouth was open wide, silently mouthing Cas’ name and every obscenity in the book. Then without warning, Cas clenched onto Dean’s legs and snapped forward into an unforgivable pace.

 

Dean’s ass clenched around him, but it was wanted and wonderful and long-awaited. He relished every thrust, ass cheeks stinging against the bedsheets and hole abused as Cas pounded into him. He was going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait. Every move he’d make would remind him of this. 

 

“Cas,” Dean called as Cas huffed with every thrust.  “I need you to touch me.”

 

Cas looked down at Dean’s red, leaking member bobbing with every pass. Instead of taking it, Cas released one of Dean’s ankles and moved his hand in a twisting corkscrew motion. As he concentrated, Dean gasped and threw his head back.

 

“Fucking hell,” Dean blurted. “What  _ is  _ that?” His cock felt so hot and surrounded, like something was holding it tight and jacking him off.

 

“My grace,” he responded. “Do you like it?”

 

The pleasure growing between Dean’s legs was overwhelming. It was warm and smooth and exhilarating. As he let himself be taken, all he could think about was the wonder above him that was Castiel and the euphoria he was slipping into. His cock began to pulse and his balls tightened. He was close. “Cas, I’m… I’m about to come. Holy shit.”

 

No more holding back. With a low sigh, Cas let loose and fucked Dean hard and fast, and like a cord snapping, pleasure swept through his every fiber. Cas pumped his come into Dean, teeth gritting and sweat forming on his brow. Staring as Dean came spurting onto himself, Cas listened to Dean scream his name as he worked them both through their highs. When he had emptied himself completely into his sated lover, he eased his soft dick out and dropped Dean’s ankles to climb over him.

 

Dean’s cheeks were flush, and his chest heaved with every breath. Cas swirled a finger around Dean’s spend, and smiled when Dean giggled. His stomach was ticklish. He had to remember that for later. After covering his finger with Dean’s cooling come, he looked him directly in the eyes as he slipped it into his mouth and loudly sucked off every drop.

 

If Dean hadn’t just already blown his load, he would’ve just by watching Cas. His finger slid back out with a pop, and Dean opened his mouth willingly when Cas bent down for a messy kiss. He tasted himself when their tongues explored each other’s mouths, and he hummed in approval as Cas pulled back with his bottom lip between his teeth. He was so blissed out, he didn’t even notice Cas had untied him until his hands were pulled back down.

 

Cas had curled up beside him, rubbing Dean’s wrists and kissing each knuckle. “Dean, you are the most magnificent being in all of creation. I should know. I’ve seen each one.”

 

Dean blushed under the praise. He bent his head down to watch Cas through bashful fluttering lashes. He wanted to say so much. _ That was fun. Let’s do it again. I won’t be able to sit down for a week _ . But the words didn’t come immediately.

 

“Do you need anything? I know you are in pain. What would you like me to bring you?”

 

He thought for a moment. “I could use some Zeppelin.”

 

“Of course,” Cas said with a kiss to his forehead. With some music playing and the covers over them, they laid in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. By the third track, Dean was chatting up a storm, going on about Page’s theremin in Whole Lotta Love, then insisting that Cas be the little spoon for the night. Never one to turn down cuddling in whatever form it may take, especially after everything Dean had done for him that night, Cas turned away and held Dean’s snaking hand to his chest. 

 

Dean woke up sore. And in true Castiel fashion, he offered to heal him. But in true Dean fashion, he refused. Sure, it hurt like hell, but he wasn’t about to cheat himself out of this. He wanted the full experience. The only grace Dean wanted to incorporate into their play was, of course, that dick squeezing mojo. And of course, Cas was happy to add it in whenever Dean wanted.


End file.
